Video Game Rage
by KivaEmber
Summary: Nothing raised blood pressure and caused anger issues like video games. Super mild HichiIchi. Random drabble.


**Title: **Video Game Rage

**Artist/Author: **KivaEmber

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Hichigo Shirosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki

**Rating: **K+ (for Shiro's dirty language)

**Summary: **Nothing raised blood pressure and caused anger issues like video games. Super mild HichiIchi random drabble.

**A/N: **Just a short 500 word drabble on how aggravating old video games can be. Spiderman, Super Mario, all these old game which at the time were so cool…are so goddamn awful when you return to them. I've never played Silver Surfer, but watching AVGN's critic on it…well…I could just imagine Shiro blowing a blood vessel on the matter.

Anyway, I'm getting back into the HichiIchi fandom, and in my profile I've done a poll for what prompt you want me to do for one of my old, notoriously long oneshots.

Not much of anything in this drabble except lulz, just testing out writing these characters since it's been so long (sighs).

Well, enjoy the lulz.

**X.x.X**

"_There're so many obstacles it's unbeliev- I CAN'T TOUCH THAT RED POT!?!?!?"_

_--- AVGN on the Silver Surfer_

**X.x.X**

**VIDEO GAME RAGE**

Yuzu had discovered an old Nintendo platform system when she had been cleaning up the neglected cupboard. Found under a broken lawn chair and covered with inch thick dust, she was able to wrench it out after much struggling, coughing, and untangling of strangling wires, stumbling from the dark depths of the cupboard and had happily gave it to her 'new older brother' Shiro.

It took a few minutes of explaining on a disgruntled Ichigo's part about the purpose of the contraption, and once Shiro had annoyed Karin into attaching it to the television in the kitchen, the albino Hollow had practically glued himself to it with glee. A few quick puffs of air over the dusty cartridges found in a small box, and Shiro was amused and out of Ichigo's hair for a good few days.

In fact Ichigo, bored with his suddenly abundant Shiro-free leisure time, found himself sitting at the dinner table and watching Shiro enthusiastically button mash on the small rectangular controller and direct pixel characters to their deaths via jumping off cliffs or being impaled on squareish looking spikes.

Today, however, Shiro seemed to be actually attempting to complete a game instead of pissing around and continuously killing his characters in imaginative ways. His nose was scrunched up in concentration, golden inverted eyes narrowed, and his body tilted to the side as if that would help co-ordinate his pixel slave better – obviously it did nothing but make him look like he had a balancing problem.

"Noooo…" Shiro moaned, hunching forwards and bashing the red B button harder. "Fuck, don't die ya retard surfer! Left! No, fuckin' bat! Where th' hell did that pumpkin come from!? Ghouls? This ain't a haunted hou- I can't touch th' fuckin' _log_!? What th' Hell, man!?" The albino shook the controller. "It's th' background! Th' _background_! A fuckin' _log_ can't beat _me_!!!"

To Ichigo, it was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen.

"You seriously suck at this game." Ichigo commented past a mouthful of toast, his hair and bed clothes still dishevelled from waking up a mere half an hour ago.

"Shaddup! It's these- OH, COME ON!" Shiro seemed to be having a near epileptic seizure as the slumped, pathetic form of the Silver Surfer trembling in defeat graced the screen. "Fer God's sake that picture is burned into my **mind**_**!!!**_"

Snorting under his breath, Ichigo attempted to muffle his snickering with his toast as Shiro cursed wildly at the screen and began his attack anew on the game. It was funny watching the albino freak out over something so simplistic as an old video game – although at the rate he was going, Shiro was probably going to pop a blood vessel before noon.

"Oh holy fuck, so much shit, so much shit, so much shit, shit shit shitshitshitshit- _FUCKING_ _**PUMPKIN**_!!! I HATE YOU!!"

Make that within the next few minutes.

**OWARI**


End file.
